


oh there’s only bits & pieces left

by justaduelist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, i hate myself too, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaduelist/pseuds/justaduelist
Summary: and one time he lived and one time he diedor: when marks fade





	1. death comes in agony

and the day his friend/brother/lover/soulmate/so much more died, he felt a pain he never got to experience before. and that pain moved every single atom in his body without leonard even having to move. everything cried in agony, and so did he. what he felt that moment was worse than dying could ever feel, his heart broke into pieces, so little never to be put back together again.


	2. a fading of a mark

they say you can’t die of a heartbreak alone, but in that single moment leonard did. not only did his soulmark fade, but every light he ever saw or will see; gone. forever. and the only thing there was left was death, and so was he. his last breath died with the fading of his mark, with the fading of every single thing that kept him alive.


End file.
